


A Peaceful Night's Sleep

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has trouble sleeping and it's driving Ianto crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Night's Sleep

  
**Title** : A Peaceful Night's Sleep?

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Beta** : [](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardisjournal**](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Pairing** : Jack/Ianto

  
**Rating** : PG-13

  
**Summary** : When the boys have trouble sleeping, what will help put them to sleep?

  
**Notes** : Written for the prompt 'sleeping arrangements' at longliveianto bingo. Part of the Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones series aka My Immortal!Ianto series. 

  
  


  
**A Peaceful Night's Sleep?**

Ianto had just drifted to sleep after many hours tossing and turning in the guest bedroom, when he was awoken by an elbow to his shoulder. The bed was uncomfortable as it is and a second body in the small bed didn’t help matters any.

"Make up your mind already.”  The words were harsh, but he had had a grand total of six hours sleep the past four nights and the crankiness slipped through despite an attempt not to.

"Bed's not comfortable without you." Jack pouted, and reached for Ianto's hand. He knew he had been more than difficult to live with the last week and Ianto had put up with a lot, but it looked like the normally very calm man was reaching a breaking point.

"That's not what you said earlier," Ianto spoke through a loud yawn. "You said it was too small for both of us and this bed is even smaller than our bed.  Jack, I really need some sleep. We both need all the sleep we can get before next week." 

Ianto tried reasoning with his lover, but these days that was like trying to talk to a blind man using sign language. 

"But I can't sleep. There is no position that is comfortable. Can I beg you for a back massage? I'll love 'til the day you die if you do." Jack said with a distinct whine. 

Ianto sighed, knowing it would be pointless to resist. Once Jack starting pouting, he was like putty in his lover's hand. 

"Let's go back to our room then." He offered his hands to help Jack out of bed. It took all his willpower not to make a comment about how heavy Jack was now. Cranky Ianto was a force to be reckoned with, especially when coupled with cranky Jack.

"You are a lifesaver, Ianto Jones. And had you denied me the massage you would have got a sty in your eye." Jack leaned in for a kiss the best he could manage.

"Oi, you're crazy, you know that? First off that is an old wive's tale: Deny a pregnant woman food and you get a sty in your eye. Second, that happens if I deny you food, not a massage; and third, you are not a woman. Most importantly, I did not deny you anything." Ianto carefully pointed out the inaccuracies of Jack's statement. 

The only thing Jack had gotten right was the pregnant part.  Jack was pregnant with a little girl named Brynn who would be welcomed into the world next week. An adorable little girl who already had both her Daddies wrapped around her little finger. 

"See, Brynn agrees that a massage is good for me." Jack smirked as he placed Ianto's hand on his bulging stomach.

"That's not fair," Ianto whined as he felt movement under his hand. "You both are ganging up on me." 

Despite the whine there was a fond smile on the soon-to-be father's face. Life couldn't be better for the young man. For once everything was as it should be; he was with the person who he loved with his whole heart and who loved him just as much, and they were about to welcome their first child together into the world.

"And we both love you very much." Jack knew the way to make way to make Ianto's foul moods disappear. 

"Hormones making you sentimental, Jack?" Ianto teased as he leaned against the pregnant man.

"Happened before that," Jack knew Ianto was joking, but he wanted to answer seriously.

"When I realized forever really means forever with us, I didn't have to hide behind my fear anymore." Perhaps the hormones were making Jack more sentimental than he normally would have allowed to show, but the couple was also in the privacy of their own home. 

"Besides it took a very special someone for me to go through this pregnancy thing again." His hand came to rest on top of the hand Ianto still had on his stomach.

Ianto felt his eyes well up when Jack talked as if he was so sure that there would always be a “them”.Three years had passed since that fateful night with the Weevil and sometimes it was difficult fathom that Jack would never be forced to watch him grow old. 

"Are you going to let me sleep in the same bed as you for the next week or am I going to have to make other arrangements?" It gave Ianto peace of mind to be so close if something were to go wrong on the middle of the night, not to mention that he was used to sleeping next to the handsome captain. 

"I think I can make an exception for the man who knocked me up." Jack smirked and waited for the magical hands of Ianto Jones to do one of the things they did best. 

  
  



End file.
